


How It Works (Secondary Sex)

by SexualPreferences



Series: Ganbare! KyoKen-Chan [5]
Category: World building - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPreferences/pseuds/SexualPreferences
Summary: A breakdown and explanation of how the dynamics and world works of my own preferred omegaverse works. Primarily my work Ganbare! KyoKen-chan. There are also ship warnings for the series.





	How It Works (Secondary Sex)

**Biology of the Secondary Sex (Alpha, Beta, and Omega):**

_All (similar traits shared between all primary and secondary genders):_ A Uterus, a Penis, Testicles, and Ovaries. Scent glands in same places; under the chin, far sides of the jaw, the inner wrists, and inner thighs.

 

 _Designated Female at Birth (any secondary):_ Very similar to female hyenas in that their penis is retractable, though it’s in place of the clitoris. DFB persons, cis or otherwise, have internal testicles that are directly next to their ovaries but not attached.

 

 _Designated Male at Birth (any secondary):_ From outward appearance all men look like the men we know of our world when completely naked, with a few minor adjustments that change depending on secondary sex. But if you were to view them internally it’d be a very different system happening there. There is a womb located just next to the bladder, internal ovaries attached with fallopian tubes, that is connected near the anus. Humans have evolved in such a way that fecal matter cannot enter the womb unless there is something very seriously wrong, such a birth defect or a disease.

 

 _Designated Female at Birth (Alpha):_ These Alphas have smaller ovaries and bigger internal testicles. They produce fewer eggs in their lifetime than betas and definitely less than Omegas. They also have, on average, a larger retractable penis than DFB betas or omegas. They have a light pink discharge after rut and light periods monthly. Due to having larger testicles they have more testosterone in their body than their omega and beta counterparts. These Alpha’s tend to have a more powerful feminine scent. Usually smelling like powerful or large bodies of water, like oceans and rivers, as well as the time before a storm.

 

 _Designated Female at Birth (Beta):_ These Betas have equally sized ovaries and testicles. Their retractable penis is the middle ground between Alpha and Omega. They produce the same amount of sperm and eggs throughout their lifetime. An average flow period monthly for them. The scents these betas put out are also considered feminine; sweet or mild pastries.

 

 _Designated Female at Birth (Omega):_ These Omegas have much smaller internal testicles compared to their ovaries and the smallest retractable penis. They produce more eggs in their lifetime than any other DFB and more than DMB Omegas. After heats they have an incredibly heavy period which is crippling.  They also have a higher estrogen level in their body. The scents they put off are often things like sweet fruits and flowers.

 

 _Designated Male at Birth (Alpha):_ These Alphas have much bigger testicles in comparison to their ovaries, thus having the highest sperm count of any primary and secondary sex. They produce the least amount of eggs in their lifetime. They have, on average, larger penises than their Beta and Omega counterparts. They have no discharge and absorb uterine lining harmlessly into their body DMB Alphas have earthy and musky scents such as; rich dirt or ozone like before lightning strikes.

 

 _Designated Male at Birth (Beta):_ These Betas also have similarly sized testicles and ovaries. Their penis is the average middle of Alpha and Omega. Their lining is also absorbed harmlessly into their body. They also produce the same amount of sperm and eggs throughout their lifetime. They scents they put off are comparable to fresh breads and savory foods.

 

 _Designated Male at Birth (Omega):_ These Omegas have smaller testicles in comparison to their ovaries. They’re the only DMB secondary sex that can give birth naturally and breast feed. They have a slightly fuller chest than DMB alphas and betas and a barely noticeable broadness to their hips. These omegas have the smallest penises of DMB people. Because they give birth naturally they have a similar discharge to an average period after heats, which is when the uterine lining is it’s thickest because the most eggs have made it down the tubes. Their anus is comparable to a chicken’s, if barely. Though lining of their uterus monthly is usually absorbed harmlessly back into their body. They put off scents comparable to spices.

 

**Transgender and Asexual Spectrums:**

 

 _Transgender:_ There is actually no prejudice against trans people in this world. Because of secondary sex being a larger factor in everyday life the line between primary gender blurred almost entirely. Most people are referred by their designated sex until they voice otherwise and primary gender is readily taught as a fuzzy thing that can ebb and flow to children. All languages in the world now have gender neutral pronouns and nothing is thought of it since they’ve been around since the language was forming. This includes other identities on the transgender spectrum. Agender and gender fluidity are also considered real and respected. Clothes are for protection and aesthetic only. Fashion is fashion. To see a cis man wearing a floral dress is rather normal.

 

Trans men, who wish to transition their genitalia, often have their internal testicles made external, much like a DMB’s, and their retractable penis fashioned to be more like a DMB penis.

 

Trans women, who wish to transition their genitalia, often have their external testicles made more internal, and their penis, though harder to make retractable, are able through various means and options.

 

Not all trans peoplewish to take their transition in this direction as not all of them are dysphoric about their genitalia.

 

 _Asexual:_ On the other hand, an unfortunate drawback of having secondary sex being the primary focus of day-to-day life, asexuals have it harder. Since most consider sex a vital part of society and most bonds are formed from it, much of the older generations have thought it unreal and foolish. Though, this mostly applies to sex repulsed asexuals, the romanticized bonds of matehood affect aromantic asexuals the most. Many often form platonic mate bonds and open relationships are much more common. Asexuals, Demisexuals, Graysexuals, and Aromantics have no direct hostility towards them it’s more of a hurtful inconvenience as they’re often dismissed in opinions about sex and love.

 

Most people in this world don’t necessarily fall under homosexual and heterosexual. Most people are actually bi and pan, since the primary gender lines are so blurred. Instead focus is put on romantic orientations.

 

**Mating Marks (an exchange of bite marks between mates):**

Mates connect themselves through a bite. The desired placement differs person to person, however it seems that it differs mostly between secondary sex.

 

Omegas preferring the back of the neck to be marked, Betas prefer to be bitten at the wrists or leg, and Alphas prefer chest and shoulder. There are many theories in the world why these are preferred points ranging from instinct to symbolism and points of pride.

 

Much like an expensive wedding band, the mark can be shown and flaunted around. Those with more visible and clear marks are thought to be incredibly loved and well treated by their mates.

Mating Marks are not made during heats and ruts, rather during clear headed and conscious desire. Often during sex, but more and more commonly not. Many modern people wish to remove sex entirely the marking process. Many including marking each other during their actual wedding ceremony, doing it much the same way they do during a ring exchange. Many of the older generations find this scandalous, as they are conditioned to believe marking is inherently sexual.

 

Marking bites do not stick if they’re not consensual.

 

Historically, those in power have tried to come up with ways to forcefully mark a mate permanently but have failed, particularly wealthy and powerful alphas who felt entitled to an omega mate, though there have also been instances of attempts being made by betas and omegas. If a mark is not consensual it will heal as a normal wound would only no scar would be left. One of the common attempts to practice is to attempt the mark

That is not to say that Omegas in history were given up on and treated well. Many, though their owners and “husbands” desired them to be marked “property”, were still kept as sexual slaves and concubines for powerful alphas and occasionally betas. And there are sadly various countries that try and keep up this archaic idea, though those places are slowly dying out.

 

**Dynamic Pairs and Their Offspring:**

Alpha/Omega pairings are more likely to produce multiple birth pregnancies and have a 50/50 chance of producing and alpha or omega. An extremely small chance of producing a beta, though that depends on family history, such as if a Beta had entered the family tree in the past.

 

Beta/Beta is what we consider human average. 50% chance of producing a Beta. 25% alpha and 25% omega chance offspring.

 

Alpha/Beta pairs tend to produce 50% betas and 30% alphas and 20% chance of producing an Omega. The omega's born of these pairs tend to become more muscular and aggressive, which is not what is "typical" for an omega.

 

Beta/Omega Pairs have the hardest time reproducing together. Children produced from this pair are 75% likely to be a beta while the other 25% is Omega.

 

Alpha/Alpha pairs also have an average go of reproducing, though they almost always produce alpha children. 80% Alpha, 10% Beta and, 10% Omega offspring.

 

Omega/Omega pairs also have an average time. Opposite of alpha/alpha pairs they produce 80% omegas.

 

**Suppressants and Birth Control:**

 

Omegas and Alphas often take suppressants since heats, which occur every other month can be a bit of an inconvenience to plan around. They take a single injection, monthly, that is self-administered. Birth control is taken depending on the pair, sexual activity or the medical need for it. The birth controls taken by DFB people is more often prescribed for health reasons. Omegas in a pair with a beta rarely take birth control on top of suppressants, due to the difficulty of reproducing normally, let alone on them.

 

**Secondary Sexes and Pairs for Haikyuu!! Ganbare! Kyoken-chan:**

(Beta) Yahaba Shigeru/ (Omega) Kyoutani Kentarou

 

(Alpha) Oikawa Tooru / (Omega) Iwaizumi Hajime

 

(Alpha) Matsukawa Issei / (Beta) Hanamaki Takahiro

 

(Beta) Kindaichi Yuutaro / (Beta) Kageyama Tobio

 

(Alpha) Tsukishima Kei / (Alpha) Hinata Shoyo

 

(Alpha) Ushijima Wakatoshi / (Beta) Yamaguchi Tadashi

 

(Alpha) Bokuto Kotaro / (Omega) Kuroo Tetsuro

 

(Alpha) Shimizu Kiyoko / (Beta) Yachi Hitoka

 

(Alpha) Nishinoya Yuu / (Omega) Tanaka Ryunosuke

 

(Beta) Sawamura Daichi / (Beta) Michimiya Yui


End file.
